‘MCT1’ is a new and distinct variety of macadamia tree that originated as the product of an open cross of unknown parents near Wolvi, Queensland, Australia in 1982. ‘MCT1’ was first asexually propagated by budding onto seedling rootstock (not patented) at Wolvi in 1989. The new variety has been asexually reproduced over multiple generations and has been observed to remain true to type, retaining its desirable characteristics.